1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of polyfunctional alcohols which may be utilized among other purposes for the preparation of polyurethanes.
2. Description of the Art Practices
It is known that polyfunctional cycloaliphatic acids may be prepared through a Diels-Alder reaction. Such materials are useful in the preparation of polyesters. However, the ester bond itself is subject to attack by a number of chemical agents. It has been found desirable by the present author to prepare a compound not subject to an ester attack by eliminating the carboxycyclic acid functionality of the resultant compound. The claimed compounds have the advantage of high flexibility when used in urethanes and in light stability when the compound is hydrogenated.
The author has also made considerable disclosures in the art in his earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,343 dated Aug. 5, 1980 herein incorporated by reference.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated.